The present invention relates generally to wireless communications devices, and particularly to hinge mechanisms for wireless communication devices.
A variety of hinge mechanisms are available for connecting two housings of a wireless communication device. Most, if not all hinges, generally include a device that yieldingly resists movement of the housings between the open and closed positions. For example, hinges that pivotably connect the two housings of a cellular telephone may include corresponding detents associated with each of the housings. The detents contact each other as the user pivots the housings between open and closed positions. This contact resists the pivoting motion, but yields when the user applies a proper amount of force. The detents also function to maintain the housings in the open and closed positions.
Other hinges, such as those of some slider-type phones, are spring-loaded devices that interconnect two housings. Like detents, the springs resist the sliding motion of the housings between the open and closed positions. Once the user applies a proper amount of force, the springs yield to permit the housings to move to the open and closed positions. The springs then bias the housings such that they remain in the open or closed positions.
Structurally, these conventional hinge mechanisms comprise a number of very small components that are difficult for humans to manipulate efficiently. This can be problematic during the manual labor phases of the assembly of the wireless communication device. Additionally, manufacturers generally need to stock a large number of these small components to facilitate fast assembly of both the hinge and the wireless communication device. Thus, conventional hinge designs can lead to increased manufacturing costs, which are passed on to consumers.